Back In Time
by NaiadTurunen
Summary: Continuación del capítulo tres, Chaos Theory. ¿Qué pasará cuando Max vuelva a la línea de tiempo "original"? ¿podrá Chloe perdonarla? ¡pasen y averíguenlo! -PriceField- (!) Alerta de spoilers...


¡Hola! ¿qué tal? les traigo un one-shot de Life Is Strange. La historia es una continuación es una continuación del capítulo tres, Chaos Theory. Por cierto, si bien no es mi primer fanfic, he de admitir que perdí un poco de práctica, pero aún así, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo...

Disclaimer: _Tanto el juego como los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos._

* * *

Back In Time

Abrió los ojos a la par de repente, su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente, su mente, confusa no podía procesar absolutamente nada, ya que todo a su alrededor era confuso y no recordaba nada. Por algúna razón, sentía su corazón estar inundado de tristeza. Su mente era un tormento.

-Ok, cálmate Max –se dijo a si misma intentando recomponerse.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire, se sentó al borde de la cama, y luego de contar hasta diez, lo soltó suavemente en un intento de calmar su agitada. Luego de repetir el proceso dos o tres veces más, cuando su cuerpo y su cerebro parecían responder correctamente, apoyó sus codos sobre su regazo, recargando su cabeza en sus manos. Su cabello era un desastre y estaba empapada en sudor, aún le costaba un poco concentrarte, pero con su mejor esfuerzo, cerró los ojos e intentó hacer memoria y recordar que había pasado. Poco a poco se sumergió en sus recuerdos, hasta que llegó a un punto en el no pudo avanzar más, todo era gris, no había nada.

-¡Vamos! –se dijo a su misma, y se forzó avanzar un poco más, sentía que estaba cerca, ¡solo un poco más!

Poco a poco ese escenario gris en su mente pareció desvanecerse, hasta que finalmente una luz cegadora surgió, envolviéndola por completo.

 _Flashback_

 _Podía sentir la hierba entre sus manos, los últimos rayos de sol se filtraban entre las hojas de los árboles, dándole en el rostro_

 _-¿Qué es esto? –alzó una mano sobre su rostro para cubrir sus ojos de la luz._

 _Cuando logró ver con claridad, pudo distinguir siete siluetas a su alrededor._

 _-Hola… ¿estás escuchando, Maxine? –la chica de cabello dorado preguntó con un sutil dejo de preocupación en su voz._

 _-Max, jamás Maxine –respondió claramente ofendid_ a.

 _¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo reunida con los Vortex? Lo único que pudo sentir al ver la cara de Victoria tan cerca de la suya fue asco, ni hablar de Nathan ahí atrás._

 _-Lo sé, lo siento Max. ¿No estás enojada conmigo, verdad? ¿verdad?_

 _-Creo que está drogada._

 _-Está actuando como muy raro, ¿todo bien Max?_

 _Todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas a su alrededor, apenas se lo podía creer, ¿Victoria preocupada por ella?_

 _-Nadie me escuchó cuando les dije que no la dejaran entrar al Vortex- agregó una chica de cabello morado._

 _Bah – Max los miró con desprecio y se levantó de su lugar- ¿Qué mierda es todo esto? – se preguntó molesta, mientras se dirigía a la parada del autobús. Contempló sus ropas, una camisa morada y una sudadera blanca –Eww – chistó._

 _Se sentó en la parada y mientras esperaba, un flashback vino a su mente súbitamente, se vio a si misma en casa de los Pri_ ce.

 _-Oh mierda, ¡es cierto!, salvé a William, ¿verdad?_

 _Tuvo que haberlo salvado, ¡tuvo que haber salvado a Chloe! si William no iba por Joyce en coche, entonces no tendría ese accidente y Chloe jamás habría tenido que pasar por todo lo que pasó durante su adolescencia._

 _Estaba de pie en la entrada de la casa de los Price, y allí estaba… William Price, el "difunto" padre de su mejor amiga, con un semblante un tanto sorprendido._

 _-Pensé que nunca te volveríamos a ver –agregó con sorpresa, pero aún así, una cálida y sincera sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios. Max solo se inmutó a asentir con la cabeza, realmente no sabía que decir en ese momento, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que había hecho… era maravilloso._

 _-Llamaré a Chloe, estoy seguro de que tu visita la hará muy feliz._

 _Unos cuantos segundos después, aún parada en el velo de la puerta, pudo oír un sonido, un chillido que parecía ser algo presionando contra la madera del piso, algo que rodaba. Cuando miró al frente, allí estaba… ¿Chloe?… Max no pudo hacer más que llevarse ambas manos a su rostro lleno de espanto, presionó ambas manos contra sus labios en un intento de reprimir un grito de horror y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin cesar "¿qué he hecho?, ¿qué he hecho?, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HE HECHO?" su mente era un tormento, peor que el de sus visiones, a comparación, ese colosal tornado no era ni un mísero grano de arena. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y sus piernas se flexionaron involuntariamente, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y finalmente cayó al suelo. Lo último que vio fue a William correr hacia ella, y a Chloe frunciendo el ceño con dolor, luego, todo se volvió negro._

 _Fin flashback_

 _-_ Uhhhh…. –la chica volvió en si luego dar un fuerte suspiro –eso fue lo que pa… -su voz comenzó a quebrarse –Chloe, que te he hecho… -soltó con amargura, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su nívea piel. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia abajo, llegando a tocar su pecho con el mentón. Luego de unos minutos en silencio, cuando finalmente los volvió a abrir, lo primero que distinguió fue un estampado a cuadros, levantó la cabeza de golpe y tomó su camisa con brusquedad –e.. esto es… - sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse de nuevo debido a las lágrimas, esta vez, de felicidad –¡esto es de Rachel! quiere decir que estoy de regreso, lo estoy, ¿verdad? –se levantó de golpe de la cama, tomó su teléfono y se dirigió al baño con nerviosismo.

 _Una vez allí, lo más rápido que pudo se lavó el rostro sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hacía, en lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue en Chloe, pero primero necesitaba refrescarse un poco luego de esos fuertes episodios mentales. Una vez terminando, se miró al espejo, ya que un tono carmesí reflejado en este había llamado su atención y como sospechaba, su nariz estaba sangrando._

 _-A la mierda con mi nariz, a la mierda conmigo –se hizo con un poco de papel y se limpió rápidamente, para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad de Blackwell._

La casa de los Price no estaba para nada cerca de la academia, pero poco le importó, si esa nerd podía rebobinar el tiempo y volver al pasado tan solo mirando viejas fotografías, definitivamente podía llevar a la casa de Joyce corriendo.

La música estaba a todo volumen, los vidrios vibraran, y la peliceleste no hacía más que perderse en sus pensamientos, hundiéndose en ellos, aunque en ese momento agradeció mentalmente que Joyce no estuviera en casa, realmente necesitaba desahogarse. Víctima de la ira, buscó un viejo artilugio entre sus cosas, su habitación era un terrible desorden, pero aún así se las arregló para encontrar lo que buscaba; un viejo bate de béisbol. Lo arrastró escaleras abajo y se dirigió al garaje, dispuesta a destruir ciertos "artefactos".  
Inspeccionó toda la habitación, dejándola literalmente como si un huracán hubiera pasado allí, hasta que dio con una rústica alacena que estaba sobre un viejo mueble lleno de herramientas, las pequeñas puertas de madera crujían debido a la fuerza con la que eran abiertas. Llegando a la anteúltima puerta, Chloe sonrió con malicia –así aquí estaban… pero que hijo de perra –apretó el mango el bate como si fuera la empuñadura de un sable y les propinó golpe letal, liberando casi toda su fuerza en ese golpe. Así fue como las cámaras de seguridad quedaron reducidas a pedazos –maldita sea, tenías razón, Max –sus parpados inferiores comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, por más que intentó retenerlas, estas rebalsaron sus ojos y comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas sin cesar, entonces la joven estalló en gritos llenos de rabia y dolor.  
Aunque las cámaras ya estaban hechas pedazos, continuó golpeándolas –¿por qué todo el mundo es igual? ¿por qué siempre soy abandonada, como si fuera descartable? ¿POR QUÉ? soltó lo último con la voz totalmente quebrada, a la vez que les propinaba el que sería el último golpe, en ese momento pareció sentir todo en cámara lenta. Logró oír el eco de su voz a la vez que cientos de astillas volaban frente a sus ojos, miró sus manos y pudo notar que estaban sangrando –creo que ya es suficiente.

Se dirigió a su habitación para apagar la música, y posteriormente, al baño para darse una ducha fría, realmente necesitaba enfriarse, en todo sentido.

Una vez duchada y cambiada, decidió salir afuera para tomar un poco de aire, así que caminó hasta entrada, tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, cuando la abrió, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, para luego fruncir el ceño, allí estaba la castaña, cabizbaja y con ambas manos recargadas en sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –soltó con veneno.

Pero la chica no respondió, no porque no quisiera, sino porque apenas podía mantenerse de pie y respirar a la vez, con dificultad, levantó el rostro para reunirse con los ojos de la peliceleste, cuando chocaron miradas, el semblante de Chloe cambió, ahora se veía preocupada.

-Oye.. estás… -no pudo terminar la oración cuando vio a la chica caer tras soltar un casi inaudible quejido, dio un paso hacia adelante lo más rápido que pudo para atraparla, logrando ubicar ambos brazos debajo de los de la castaña a tiempo, sintiendo la frente de esta chocar contra su pecho -¡¿Max?! –la joven la agitó con suavidad, pero la chica no parecía responder –maldita sea, Max, no otra vez… –decidió llevarla a su habitación para atenderla allí con más tranquilidad, así que tomó el brazo derecho de la chica para envolverlo en su cuello, la sujetó de la cintura y pateó la puerta de entrada para cerrarla.

Como pudo, subió las escaleras cargando a su inconsciente amiga de la infancia, las manos le dolían debido a la estupidez que había hecho en el garaje, pero aún así sujetó con más fuerza el brazo que estaba alrededor de su cuello para poder liberar su otra mano y abrir la puerta. "Que bueno que apagué la música" se dijo para sus adentros. Acostó a la joven en su cama con gentileza, y le quitó las Vans que llevaba, para luego dirigirse al baño en busca de un botiquín. Cuando volvió a su habitación, se sentó en una silla justo al lado de la cama, dispuesta atenderla.

Tomó en pedacito de algodón untado en una sustancia, y limpió la sangre de su nariz, a la vez, decidió atender sus propias manos, que no estaban muy heridas, pero le dolían bastante. Mientras lo hacía, pudo notar que había un poco sangre en su playera, obviamente era de Max.

-Mierda… -sus intensos ojos azules se clavaron en la castaña con pesar, estaba enojada, pero le dolía mucho ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado tan frágil, ver así a quien había sufrido el horror de verla morir tantas veces para luego salvarle la vida, y no solo a ella, sino también a Kate Marsh. Su corazón comenzó a ablandarse de nuevo, y no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, realmente le angustiaba verla así sin poder hacer nada, le dolía asumir que al lado suyo, ella no era más que una drogadicta, una punk sin futuro, una persona normal que ni si quiera le servía de sostén emocional –lo siento –tomó su mano con suavidad y como si fuera por inercia comenzó a acercar su rostro al suyo, quedando a tan solo milímetros de sus labios. Podía sentir su respiración junto a su dulce aroma que tanto la embriagaba cada vez que la tenía cerca, por un momento se tentó en cortar esa mísera distancia que separaban sus labios de los suyos de una vez, pero se obligó a volver en sí, "ella no está bien, maldición, ¿no podías elegir otro momento, Price?" se regañó mentalmente para luego decidirse a ir por las llaves de su camioneta y llevarla al hospital. Suspiró y alejó su rostro del suyo, cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse, pudo sentir moverse la mano de la chica debajo de la suya, el corazón de Chloe pareció salir disparado de su pecho cuando los ojos de la chica comenzaron a abrirse con pesadez, para luego susurrar un casi inaudible y débil "quédate, porfavor".

-De ninguna manera, no es la primera vez que te desmayas, maldición, iré por las malditas llaves y te lleva..

-Porfavor… -apretó su mano con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en un intento de que su amiga se quedara.

Chloe no pudo resistirse a esa mirada de perrito ni al tono de voz con el que casi le suplicó que se quedase, así que en dio un fuerte suspiro y decidió sentarse en cama, justo al lado suyo para así poder apreciar su rostro con más claridad.

-Está bien –rodó los ojos- pero solo si me dices que te ha pasado –expresó, rascándose la nuca –¿puedes hablar?

La chica sintió, pero su rostro se contrajo de inmaediato cuando recordó que la llevó a visitar a su mejor amiga, el poco alivio que sentía de verla bien se esfumó cuando recordó a la otra Chloe.

-No pude salvarlos… -dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, Max pretendió decir eso para sí misma, pero la peliceleste la escuchó con suma claridad.

-¿A quiénes? –preguntó.

-Maldición -Max frunció el ceño y volteó su cuerpo hacía el otro lado para evitar encontrar la mirada de la chica, no podía mirarla a los ojos, no luego de lo que hizo.

-No quiero obligarte a contarme nada que no quieras, pero realmente me gustaría saber que fue lo que te pasó –apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña –me preocupas…

La calidez de la mano de Chloe sobre su hombro la reconfortaba, pero contarle a _ella_ lo que pasó se le hacía _muy_ difícil _._

 _-_ No pude salvarlos… -cada palabra que articulaba le quemaba la garganta, sentía la necesidad de contarle lo que pasó, pero le dolía como mil demonios, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho –yo…- se volteó hacía Chloe una vez más para encontrar sus ojos azules, tomó la mano de la peliceleste entre las suyas, y la llevó a su pecho para calmar la presión que sentía.

La chica miró su propia mano, que estaba siendo sujetada con fuerza entre las pequeñas manos de la fotógrafa, podía sentir el corazón de la joven latir estrepitosamente, levantó la mirada un poco para encontrar su rostro, que era una mezcla de ansiedad y angustia –Max… -frunció el ceño –realmente no quiero obligart…

-Cuando me dejaste en Backwell… –la interrumpió- una vez en mi habitación, tomé una vieja foto de nosotras, la miré fijamente y todo pareció mezclarse, perdí la noción el tiempo, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, allí estaba, cuando éramos niñas, _en_ _el día del accidente_ –tras decir lo último, sintió la mano de Chloe temblar levemente, pero la chica seguía concentrada en lo que Max le estaba contando.

-¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó con determinación.

-Salvé a William –soltó sin más.

Los ojos de la peliceleste se abrieron a la par, e inconscientemente hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor.

-¿Lo salvaste? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-Si… una vez que lo hice, volví al "presente", o eso creí… me encontraba con los Vortex de picnic, todos parecían llevarse bien conmigo pero yo estaba totalmente descolocada y confundida, en lo único que pude pensar en ese momento, fue en ti, en ustedes.

Chloe asintió con la cabeza, increíblemente, le creía, luego de todo lo que vivieron juntas, creía ciegamente en esa nerd.

-¿Y bien…? –intentó sonar normal, pero sus ojos estaban a punto de humedecerse.

-Fui directo a tu casa, y allí estaba tu padre, me recibió con calidez, como siempre lo había hecho… pero cuando te vi, tu… -su voz comenzó a quebrarse –tú estabas… estabas en una silla de ruedas –luego de decirlo, de inmediato hundió su cabeza en la almohada, ahora definitivamente no podía mirarla a los ojos sin que su corazón se terminara de hacer pedazos.

Las lágrimas rebalsaron los ojos de Chloe, pero ella siempre supo que el universo estaba en su contra, esa teoría se había fortificado desde que estuvo a punto de morir tres veces o más en menos de una semana.

-¿Y tú cómo regresaste? –preguntó, ignorando completamente lo anterior, o al menos intentándolo.

Esa pregunta definitivamente no se la había esperado, más bien, imaginaba que iba a volver a explotar, maldiciendo al primero que se le cruzara por la cabeza, pero no. Levantó la cabeza y volvió a encontrar los ojos de la peliceleste, llorosos, como los suyos.

-No lo sé, desperté en mi habitación y vine corriendo a verte… lo siento mucho, Chloe –se reincorporó en la cama, quedando sentada justo al lado suyo, y otra vez pudo sentir que más lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, hasta que sintió algo envolverla con calidad, eran los brazos de la peliceleste.

-No tienes por qué disculparte –la sujetó con más fuerza –solo me importas tú.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? … -hundió su rostro en el hombro de la chica, y esta respondió sobando su espalda.

-No puedo imaginarme el dolor que experimentaste en esa situación, habrá sido terrible… agradezco de corazón lo que intentaste hacer –se separó un poco de la castaña para mirarla a los ojos –pero a pesar de que a veces estalle en ira, yo ya asumí que el universo quiere patearme el trasero –tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y limpió sus lágrimas con su pulgar –siento mucho habérmela agarrado contigo Max… lo último que quería era lastimarte, especialmente luego de todo lo que hiciste por mí, realmente no merezco tener una amig…

La peliceleste fue interrumpida por algo que le impidió hablar, eran los labios de Max presionados contra los suyos, besó sus suaves labios con fuerza, no quería oír eso... miró por un momento a la chica, para encontrar sus ojos alucinar, estaba totalmente pasmada, entonces decidió cortar el beso con brusquedad.

-Lo-lo siento… no sé por qué….

Pero esta vez la castaña fue interrumpida, los labios de Chloe tomaron posesión sobre los suyos, besándola con pasión, Max respondió al beso a la par que enredó sus brazos en el cuello de la peliceleste para intensificar el contacto, el beso continuó durante unos segundos, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire. Ambas estaban agitadas, habían recibido algo que definitivamente no esperaban ese día.

-Te amo, Max, siempre lo he hecho… -confesó

-Y yo a ti, Chloe –la chica se acercó una vez más al rostro de la peliceleste para unir sus labios otra vez, sentía necesitar todo de ella, necesitaba con desesperación expulsar todos esos malos momentos en ese efímero momento de pasión, es algo que podía hacer con ella y solo _ella_. Volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, y en respuesta, Chloe la acostó en la cama con brusquedad sin cortar el beso, sus manos juguetearon un poco en sus caderas, hasta que finalmente se quedaron sin aire otra vez. Cuando se separaron, se dieron cuenta de lo comprometedora que era la pose en la que se encontraban, Max se encontraba debajo de Chloe, totalmente ruborizada.

Bueno, Súper Max, ahora sí que tu trasero no se salva de ir al hospital–agregó con malicia mientras miraba hacia la ventana, en un intento de evitar los ojos de Max para ocultar su rostro enrojecido.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que te lastimaste las manos, bastarda?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver, hippie? –le sacó la lengua, obviamente en broma.

-Eres una descarada…

-Son solo unas rapaduras, estoy bien, mi mesías.

-Pues yo también –murmuró haciendo un puchero.

-Aunque tienes que admitir que te atendí mejor que cualquier otro doctor, como siempre, Chloe-atrapacaidas-Caufield al rescate.

-Eres una idiota –le aventó una almohada entre risas.

-Y tu una nerd, _mi_ nerd –esquivó la almohada y le sonrió, la castaña le devolvió el gesto.

* * *

 **¿Y, qué tal? espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que me vi en la obligación de escribir un fanfic Pricefield, la idea de este fanfic la tenía en germen desde que había terminado de jugar el tercer capítulo, pero no encontraba tiempo para escribir... es una verdadera pena que casi no hayan fanfics de Life Is Strange en español, no solo de esta pareja, sino en general. En fin, si les gustó este one-shot, quizás escriba mas, desde ya, gracias y buenas noches.**

 **Les estaré muy agradecida si luego de leerlo me dicen que les pareció, desde luego, las criticas siempre son bienvenidas (siempre y cuando no sean destructivas).**


End file.
